


I remember you, shit.

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Doctor AU, F/M, Outlaw Queen Doctor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: Being too bored in a doctor convention that results in sex.





	I remember you, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Old one shot I wrote about Doctor OQ having too much fun in a convention.

They met about a year ago.

One of the many mandatory conventions that they, as doctor, need to attend to validate certifications and practice manners; and now look at him in front of her. A cheeky grin on his lips as Doctor Gold presented them to one another.

"Regina this is Robin Locksley, neurosurgeon. He will be the head of the department." Gold had said motioning with his hand at the man, completely clueless to their internal conversation. "Robin, this is our best Trauma Physician, chief of trauma –"

"Regina Mills, yes I know. We met a year ago." Robin is extended his hand to hers, "I have to say, it is good to see you again. You made quite the impression."

The physician rolled her eyes with a scoff but accepted his hand.

"Well since you two already know each other. . ." Director Gold is turning to look at Regina. "I have a meeting. Give him a tour. Robin you are in good hands."

The neurosurgeon licked his lips briefly, smirking still. "Indeed I am." The innuendo was established then and there and Regina could hear it in the back of his voice. Still cocky as ever. The director left the pair alone, their eyes locking together. "I have to say, I didn't expect to see you again."

The brunette rolled her eyes so hard that if she wasn't careful enough she might see her brain. "Well I can say the same about you." Legs began to move, and she looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming or should I prompt you to move?" She raised a pointed brow in his direction, waiting for his answer.

"Hands and mouth, still your best features."

Warmth crept over her cheeks when those words sounded against her ears. Seriously this man is a non-stop flirting machine. It brought her down to memory lane, remembering that night a year ago.

..::..

It was of those mandatory doctor conventions where they have to endure hours and hours of the constant babbling of an old man. Regina was completely bored out of her mind and Zelena – who's seated at her side – wouldn't stop drumming her fingers against the table surface like a mad woman. She should have taken another table, should have stay away from the ginger woman that drives her to the brinks of insanity with her maniac laughter and her stupid crazy eyes.

She really needs to get away.

Slowly, she stood up from her chair. The woman sitting beside her looked up with a questioning look. Regina just uttered the word 'bathroom' and 'won't take long.' Before she quickly made her way out ball room that was full with doctor from all across the country. Once she took a step onto the cold hallway the brunette freed a soft sigh of relief. Staying on her bum for hours was seriously stifling her body. Regina began to stretch. Limbs, back and the neck, gods she needs a good massage.

"Boring isn't it?" A voice interrupted her internal ranting, causing her to turn around and follow the path that voice had taken to her. There, against a wall, stood a man with alluring blue eyes. Muscled arms crossed over what it looks like a well built chest, and a small smile that showcased, at least a bit, the dimples she sure hope are really deep. With an arched brow, Regina relaxed her stance a bit.

"Boring is an understatement." Thumb and forefinger came to pinch the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed from her stupid morning with loads of creeps' doctors trying to hit on her. "Gods if I didn't love my profession I would have bailed a long time ago." Those words caused the man to chuckle and Regina was drawn to that sound that made her stomach flip.

Snap out of it.

"The things we love can make us do crazy things." He said with another chuckle. The stranger takes a step towards the brunette, a smile gracing his countenance and a hand outstretched to her. "Robin Locksley, at your service."

She looked at his hand with a raised brow. Big, strong and steady.

 _I got some places where you can give maintenance._ Regina was startled with her own thoughts. Being trapped in that place for too long had its consequences. Shaking her head, Mills shook his hand.

"Regina Mills. Not quite at your service." Upper teeth dragged her bottom lip before her mouth morphed into a smirk. The man holding her hand raised a brow in her direction, seemingly trying to decipher the meaning behind that particular sentence. He had to admit that this woman was quite alluring to his eyes.

"Here I thought we could have a little fun." He quipped, not ashamed of what he just said. Robin was always quite the forward person, he never had a need to hide his intentions like he was doing something wrong. If there was something he prevailed on, other than in his career, was his completely honesty that most of the time would board bluntness; and right now it is hard not being himself. There is this gorgeous brunette standing in front of him, with beautiful hazel eyes that makes his stomach summersault and his skin tingle with the soft kiss of palm against palm. Really how can a man not feel attraction towards this woman that could only be describe as a soul binding and powerful enigma? Well, whatever it was, she was appealing to him.

"You really don't waste any time." Bobbing her head to the side the brunette added, "You just stopped being a mystery for me, pity." Regina retracted her hand, lips morphing into a smirk. It was a total lie, when she first lay her eyes on him leaning against the wall she thought of him as a certain mystery just waiting to be uncovered but as he kept talking things began to die there. So much for having fun. Robin laughed, causing her eyes to shot to his face in an instant and her perfectly sculptured brow to raise without resistant. What is it with this man?

"Sorry, milady." He apologized with a slight grin, his dimples on full display –just like she suspected, they are deep –and his accent deeper than before. Gods she does have something with accents. Him talking once more brought her out of her reverie, trying to focus on his voice once more. "I've always been the kind of man to take action now and ask questions later. . ." Humming softly, Robin tongue darted to wet his lip, Regina taking noticed on how quick it moved.  _That should come in handy in other places…_  Her treacherous mind informed her and gods she really needs to get laid. How long has it been? Six months, a year? Really who is counting? Oh yeah her libido.

"Oh?" it was low, almost seductive, her eyes said as much. "Do you always pick up woman in medical conventions like this? So straightforward and without word foreplay?"

"But this is foreplay to me." He pointed out, teeth biting back a grin before he fully explained himself. "You are looking at me like I am some crazy lunatic and I am looking at you like you are the most delicious buffet. Even though you think I am crazy you can't stop staring at my blue eyes or my mouth and I can't stop staring at your luscious lips that must be glorious to kiss…" He was openly flirting with her, without restrains, without a filter with a 'Take it as it is.' Attitude that Regina found rather attractive. Maybe she can have fun in this trip after all.

"I can do so much more with my mouth than kiss."

Oh.

That went right through him.

Usually woman just fell putty in his arms the moment a few words left his lips. He hasn't met a woman that could counter him with words, well up until now. Things are finally looking up for him in this boring convention.

"I don't doubt it." He smiled, offering a hand, "Would you like to have a drink?"

The brunette looked at his hand for a few seconds before her eyes went to the close door that was shielding the view to the room where she should be siting. She told Zelena she wouldn't take long but just thinking about going back filled her with annoyance. One drink won't hurt, right? If anything it would make her day more bearable.

"One, but after it I am going right back into the room and maybe not see you again, never in my life." Regina took his hand.

He chuckled wholeheartedly. "As you wish."

..::..

One drink turned into two, which turned into them downing a bottle of whiskey in the hotel bar. They had talked and talked all through the afternoon but it wasn't until Regina's hand landed in his thigh and moved up that they moved the party to the nearest location that was the bathroom. It had an out of service sign on the door to which worked to the full advantage. There was no time to waste, not when they have been eyeing each other throughout the day. All those lingering looks, and innuendos between have left the pair wanting to touch everywhere, to feel everything.

The moment the door closed behind them, Robin had his hand in her hair and his mouth devouring hers. The brunette desperate hands began to undo the buttons of his shirt whilst her mouth opened to grant him access to every hot and wet corner of her mouth. It was lust with a dash of madness that coursed through the veins, that desire in the pit of their stomach finally taking form in their desperate need of each other. T _heir hands moved all over, into inner thigh, rounded curve of the ass. Once her hands finished twisting every button of his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders –he hand to let go of her hair so she could do so – her hands were immediately tracing his torso. His well-built chest underneath her fingertips sent a shiver down her spine and directly into her core that was begging for his attention._

_"You certainly don't disappoint." She muttered in full amusement as her hands traveled down to the waistband of his pants and began tugging at his belt, "I do hope this…" her hand cupped his bulged, eliciting a low groan from him. She knew he was so hard for her and the thought of just ripping his pants off and taking him on her hand sent liquid heat into her system. She really, really wants him and no it wasn't the alcohol talking. Her eyes returned to him, a wicked grin on her lips. "…doesn't disappoint either."_

_The evil intent in her eyes, the wickedness of her mouth was causing him to lose all senses right there and then. How can a woman put him in such a state so fast? It never happened to him, there wasn't anyone in the world that could make him feel like an innocent puppy until he met Regina Mills. Pity that this was a onetime thing. After this little excursion they will return to their rightful places and never seem each other again. It was discouraging but it also motivated him to get the best out of this, out of them and the pleasure they will certainly enjoy together._

_Robin pressed her more against the door, his mouth going to her neck where he found that little pulsing part and sucked, really hard. "Don't worry, Regina." He muttered hotly against her ear, "He knows how to give a good time." Sucking her earlobe, Robin began to undo the zipper f her tight dress, successfully earning him a moan from the woman against him. Her skin was soft like velvet, and it sent spark running over his skin. His fingers graced over her breastbone and when her dress finally fell to the floor, he studied her, muttered a 'stunning' before his hand caressed her soft breast._

_The brunette's mind went into a frenzy of thoughts. Was he putting her on? But then she felt his mouth taken in her hard rock nipple and all those thoughts went to the back of her head where pleasure would make sure to bury them forever. He moved his mouth slowly down her belly, crouching slowly, until he reached her midriff. Looking up at her with lustful he licked his lips and hooked one finger on her black lace panty and dragged them down. What started as a desperate need turn into something he, they, cannot explain. They want this moment to last because it doesn't go amiss to them it will the only time for them._

_Clueless as to what the future held for them._

_Once the piece of lingerie was completely discarded, Locksley placed a kiss just above her pubic bone and without any hesitation slipped two fingers right in. This action caused the brunette to moan and moved her hips in accordance to his movement and gods she felt so good, well that was until he suddenly took his fingers back as he thought better of the situation. When Regina opened her eyes to send a glare his way, her action was stop when his mouth replaced his fingers previous place. Sucking, on her clit, lapping his tongue over it, Mills threw her head back with eyes shut closed. A hand on his head, fingers flexing against his almost golden locks, whilst the other grabbed her breast and began caressing it. Her moans fell freely from her mouth (internally taking whoever decided to play loud music in the hotel restaurant, because she isn't sure if she could be able to hold back all the sounds that are coming from deep within her throat.)._

_His eyes are still looking up at her, the way her mouth opened freely, and how her hand played with herself had his length was throbbing in the confinement of his pants, a painful reminder that he want to be bury balls deep within her, but for now all he want is her pleasure, that he successfully was providing her with. Mouth kept working her clit without stopping._

_"Shit I'm so..." She muttered lowly, the fingers in his hairs grasping tighter and tighter with the passing of the seconds._

_Robin slipped two fingers in once more, and he bask in the feeling of her tight cunt around his callous digits. "Don't hold back." Locksley told her, his mouth sending vibration to her sensitive core while his fingers played and curled inside her. Regina couldn't take it any longer, couldn't stop the white wave of pleasure that washed over her in an instant. The satisfaction Robin had given her had her moaning loudly. When her orgasm was fully ridden, Robin stood up and kissed her fiercely without missing a beat. Her hands were already on his belt undoing it in a swift motion that had them both surprise but that didn't stop them from sucking on each other tongue. The taste of her still clinging his mouth, was passed to her and Regina swore that the fucking hottest thing in the worlds. Slim fingers undid the button and the fly. The brunette tore her mouth from him and grinned devilish. "Pants down Locksley." She commanded in an all regal and demanding way that had his cock twitching in his pants._

_Gods this woman._

_Doing as she commanded, Robin tore his pants off with his boxer briefs, leaving him fully naked in front of her. His cock poking at her belly had Regina smirking even more, and when her forefinger made contact with the tip of his cock his mouth freed a groan. She hasn't done much and he already feels like lava in her hands._

_"My, my…" She slowly stroked his member, causing him to shut his eyes close for a moment. "I have to say you are really full of thick and long surprises." Her pearly white trapped her lower lip, her dark eyes even darker than they should. Hands still working his throbbing cock. "You remember when I said my mouth can do more than just kissing?" Robin simply nodded, words fleeing him at the very moment. This woman, this vixen, is causing him to lose all coherent thought, all straight thinking. His mind is a full blown haze of desire and lust and gods he wants her to do more. "Might if we put them to the test?" But Regina didn't wait for an answer, not a word, not a movement of his head. Regina sank to her knees, putting her face to face with his hard cock that only seemed to get harder by the second. Tongue darted out of her mouth to softly caress his tip, action that brought his hand to her hair, silently asking her for more, to which she was more than happy to oblige. Robin smelled dusky and deep, and she slowly leaned in, taking him inch by inch she discovered that his taste was equal to his smell. All manly. A growl passed his rough lips the more she took him in. The brunette teared her out away from him for a brief moment and she took the opportunity to lick from tip to base and back up again. She felt him shutter, felt the heat radiating from his body and immediately caused desire to pool between her legs. She wants him, has a desperate need of his cock hitting, pounding into her. At first she just took the tip in, just like before, and slowly began to take him in. Tongue swirling around his shaft. The entire process become sloppy, but not once she broke eye contact with him, it was arousing to see how his bright blue eyes turned into a shade of darker in an instant. He wanted her too._

_"Regina…" oh but when she began to move up and down, used her hands at the base of his cock to stroke in synch with her head movements, it was too much. If she continued like that there was no way he would last. "I want to be inside of you, now." Regina let go of his cock and he gently pulled her up by the hair and pressed her to the wall. A leg came to wrap around his waist and with no time to lose, Robin align himself to her entrance and sunk right in. The both released a twin groan of pleasure. He slanted his mouth against Regina's as he began to move. It was slow at first, wall meeting cock so they could get used to each other, acquainted to one another until his slow movements turned into hard thrust that had her sinking her teeth into his lower lip and her nails running all across the length of his spine._

_Those are going to leave a mark._

_The sexual tension that have been present since the very moment they met lead them both to a high ground of bliss and sweet torture that their bodies were more than happy to endure. "You feel so good." Robin mumble between moans. His mouth went to kiss and devour her neck. She moved her head to the side to allow him more access to her flesh there._

_She was close so dangerously close and by the way his thrust became harder and erratic, it was clear to the brunette that he was almost there two. He just need it an incentive. Her hands went between them, fingers putting pressure to her clit. "Look down, watch me touch myself." She coaxed, and he immediately did as she said. The sight caused Robin's cock to throb more, to feel more. "Fuck Regina you are bloody gorgeous." He almost yelled, he knew it was time. Robin hot seeds spurted into her and Regina quickly followed behind. With a few more thrust Robin and Regina rode the last of their orgasm._

_They waited for their bodies to cool down, to the breathing to normalize before disentangling from each other and start dressing._

_Regina look over at him with a seductive smirk that had his heart thumping hard against his ribcage._

_"Until the next convention, right?"_

_Robin grinned, "I sure hope so."_

_..::.._

They finished the tour around the hospital, both of them feeling rather eerie around each other. What are the odds that they would end up working in the same hospital?

Regina shook her head, trying to push away the memories of their night together in an out of service bathroom.

"Regina?" he questioned but he knows she is thinking about it, thinking about the best sex they ever had, well at least for him.

"Sorry." She mumbled, finally focusing on him. "What did you say?"

"I said if you would go out to dinner with me?"

Regina was rather surprised by his request but really couldn't say no.

"But I don't do sex on the first date." She joked, softly shoving a finger into his hard chest. Damn!

"Well then… than god we didn't go out on a date a year ago…" he winked at her.

This was the beginning of a weird but satisfying relationship.

 


End file.
